Team ARCH: A RWBY Prequel
by Rapboy
Summary: Taking place 6 years before the events of RWBY, follow Team ARCH and discover more about some of Remnants mysterious past.
1. Angel

**ARCH: A RWBY Prequel**

**Chapter 1: Angel**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to a majority of the characters in this fanfic, they are owned by the late great Monty Oum and Roosterteeth productions. I only own a number of OC's. I know my action sequences aren't that good, but this is my first time doing this, helpful advice is welcomed. This story takes place six years before the RWBY story line._

"Alright, it's been almost a week since I left the crew, and I am still homeless, and even more poor. Hey that last part rhymed!" A kid was then seen walking out of an alley.

He appeared to be around 13 years old. His appearance seemed different than that of a normal boy his age. His skin had a slight tan, he looked about 5'3 and had slight muscle tone. His eyes were astonishingly silver, his medium length black hair was messy and his clothes were covered in dirt and tears. He was wearing a pair of black shoes that looked like they've seen better days, a pair of faded black jeans with a black rope where the belt would be, and dark red V-neck t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie over it, and sword in its holster attached to his back. He also had some sort of pack attached to his left leg.

"Uh, why is the sun soo bright, stupid sun and its brightness."

He looked in the sky with his hands shielding his eyes from the sunlight. "Seriously, the sun sucks."

He proceeded to walk the streets of Vale with his hands in his pocket. "Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea, but at least I still have my heath and youth." He then preceded to cough roughly in his hand. "Ah well, still got my youth."

"Ok, no more screwing around, step 1 get fake transcripts, step 2 try to get a scholarship to Signal, step 3… think of a step 3." The kid said as he thought of his master plan.

He was walking with a grin on his face, until something caught his eye. He took a closer look at a little scene that was happening down the street. It looked like a little girl being picked on by guys older than himself. All four of them also appeared to be much bigger than the boy as well.

"I didn't plan on playing hero today, but hey, things happen for a reason."

He then proceeded to where the girl was being bullied. When he arrived at the scene the girl was on the floor and seemed to be on the verge of tears as the four boys stood over her, laughing and pointing.

"Look guys, the little freak is about to cry, come on kitty cat, cry for us." One of the four guys said, he appeared to be the leader.

"Please, leave me alone, I didn't do anything." The girl said as she tried to fight back her tears.

"You exist, that's more than enough to put you in your place, you filthy faunus."

"Please, someone…. Help." The girl pleaded as tears finally leaked from her eyes.

"Excuse me, you four with the dumb haircuts. Is there any particular reason as to why you are picking on this innocent little girl?" The boy said as he finally made to the girls rescue.

"Uh, do you not see the freaky cat ears sticking out of her head?"

"I see them, I also think they're cute. That's beside the point, another thing I see is a group of sorry excuse for huntsmen in training acting like a bunch of bullies." The boy said as he looked ready to fight.

"What was that?!" The leader of the group of huntsmen in training said with clear anger in his voice.

"You heard me, you Spruce Willis looking wannabe." The boy said with a smirk on his face.

"I oughta tear you to pieces you little brat!"

"Who's stopin' ya steroid breath?"

"No please stop, you don't need to do this on my-" The girl said until she was interrupted by her nameless savior.

"Calm down kid, I got this, he may be big but he's also ugly."

"You punk, who do you think you are?!" The leader yelled as his face now showed even more anger than before.

"Just a punk kid with a sword and a hero complex, and you are?"

"The guy who's gonna put you in an early grave."

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" The kid said as he appeared almost dumbfounded. "I've heard better lines from The Corpirate, and that dude's all kinds of crazy."

"That's it brat, you're toast. Surround him guys." The lead ordered as his team got into position and the little girl looked on in fear.

"Can I at least stretch first guys? I could pull a hammy or something'."

The boy was then rushed by the group of guys. They then noticed that he wasn't where he was moments before.

"What the?" The leader said as he looked for the boy. "Where'd he go?"

"Wow, you guys are fast. I barely had enough time to stretch." The boy said as he once again had a smirk on his face. "But now it's my turn, and this the part where I take each of you down." He then drew the sword from his back.

The group once again rushed him as his sword then transformed into a sword-whip hybrid.

"What kind of weapon is that?"

"Mine, so are we doing this one at a time?"

After that being said, one of the group attacked head on with a bo staff that appeared to also be some sort of rifle. He took a swing at the boy, only for him to wrap his sword around the staff, sweep the guys legs, then smash the guys face with his foot.

"Next."

The second guy then attacked with a halberd with several dust vials attached to the shaft. He took a huge downward slash at the boy, who barely moved out of the way to avoid ending up like the cracked sidewalk.

"Alright, that was almost bad, I'm guessing you're gonna be a little tougher than the last scrub."

The guy now went for an equally powerful vertical swing, aiming to cut the loudmouth boy in two. The boy was able to use his sword to block the attack, then went for a big kick to the side of the guy's head. After temporarily stunning the guy, the boy proceeded to jump at the boy with his fist cocked back, the nailing him with a big superman punch to the face, knocking the guy out immediately.

"Alright, that was a little less easy, but I still haven't broken a sweat." The boy said as he got ready for round three.

"Then how about going against the both of us at the same time?" The leader asked as he gestured to him and his remaining teammate.

"Go for it, saves me time."

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that." The leader said with an evil grin as he pulled out a sword that appeared to be part gun and his teammate pulled out a club that looked as though it were part shotgun.

They attacked the boy in tandem forcing him to take a defensive strategy. The boy looked like he was having trouble keeping up with the attacks of both his opponents. It looked as though they had him with a combined attack, only for him to once again vanish before their eyes. The boy the blindsided the teammate with a big kick to the side of the head, leaving only him and the leader.

"What exactly are you?" The leader asked as his eyes widened and he stepped back with fear. "How are you able to move that fast?"

"I already told you what I am, a brat with a hero complex, and as for how I can move fast, consider it a secret." The boy said with a smirk. "So, you done here or you wanna end up like your buddies?"

The leader then looked around at his fallen teammates. "Why are you protecting the faunus? You're human, we're human, you should be on our side." The leader looked right into the eyes of the boy.

The boy glanced at the girl, then looked back at the leader. Then in an instant he disappeared, again. The leader then felt cold steel on his neck.

"I'll ask you again," The boy said, this time with anger and dark intent in his voice. "are you done or do you wanna end up like your buddies? Or worse?"

The leader than proceeded to get his fallen teammates and run as quickly as he possibly could.

"Hmph, and he called me a punk, typical." The boy said as he once again looked at the girl. He walked over to her and noticed that she looked like she was at least 11 years old. She also looked like she still wanted to cry. "Hey, are you ok."

"Um… yeah, I'm fine." The girl said as she still wasn't sure what to make of her savior. "Thank you, but why did you save me?" the girl said as she looked down at her feet. "It's like he said, I'm a faunus." Tears then started dripping down her face.

The boy kneeled down so he was at eye level with the girl, and proceeded to wipe a tear of her cheek. "Faunus, human, all I see is a little girl who's hurt and scared." The little girl then smiled at him, but then he noticed a little bit of blood on the floor where she was. "You have a little scrape on your knee."

"Huh? D-d-don't worry about that, it's just a scratch."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't want that to get infected." He said as he reached into the pouch on his left leg and pulled out an antiseptic wipe and an adhesive bandage. "Come here so I can clean you cut."

The girl hesitated at first, but then decided to trust him.

"This is gonna sting a little." He said as he wiped her cut with the cloth.

"Ow!"

"I know, but it prevents infections." After wiping the cut he put the bandage over it so it can heal. "Leave that alone for a day or two so it can heal properly."

"T-thanks."

"No problem."

"Why, why do people like him treat us faunus like that?" She asked with sadness.

"That's not an easy question kid." He said as he thought of a way to explain faunus discrimination to a little girl. "You see, people are afraid of things that are different, and they tend to do dumb things out of fear."

The girl then looked a little concerned about his answer.

"But don't worry, for every person that's negative toward faunus, there's another person that's positive." He said, hoping to cheer the girl up.

"You mean people like you?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, people like me." He said, smiling back at her. He then remembered that this girl was all alone. "Quick question, why are you out here alone, um-" he then preceded to scratch the back of his head nervously. "My bad, I didn't get your name."

This led the little girl to let out a small giggle. "Hehe, Blake, Blake Belladonna." The girl said, finally introducing herself. "And the reason I'm out alone is because I was looking for something to eat, I actually live outside of Vale." Her stomach then made a light rumbling noise and made her blush lightly while looking down at her feet.

"Hm, even if you're hungry, it still isn't smart to be wondering off on your own." Angel said with his hands in his jacket pockets. "My name is Angel, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Angel." Blake said to her now named hero as she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Blake." The now named boy, Angel, said as he shook her hand.

"Are you really a huntsman in training?" The girl questioned the boy.

"Sorta, I don't have actual training like most people, but I'm trying."

"Do you think that I could probably become one, you know when I'm older?" She asked with hope in her eyes and voice.

"Kid, in my mind you need three things to be a huntsman." He said as he held his hand out and extended his index finger. "First, you need heart, if you don't have heart then you have anything to motivate you when your back's against the wall." He then stuck out his middle finger with his index finger. "Two, you need to be brave, true bravery is revealed when you put your life on the line to protect those you care about." He then stuck out his ring finger with his previous two fingers. "Finally, you need to be adaptable, if you can't adapt to any situation again then you better be willing to take a few hits and failures."

"That sounds tough, I don't think I have any of those." She said as she looked down with disappointment.

"That last thing you have to learn, but the other two you're born with." He said as he grinned at the girl. "And kid, you definitely have heart and bravery."

"You- you really think so?" She said, once more with hope.

Angel then ruffled her hair and smiled at her. "Of course kid, just give it some time. Just fight for what you believe in and don't let anyone stop you from chasing your dream." Blake then smiled at Angel.

There was silence, until Blake's stomach rumbled again, causing the little girl to blush.

"Come on kid, let's go get something to eat." Angel said as he gestured at Blake to follow.

"Really?" She asked with glee.

But before he could answer, the sound of police sirens was heard.

"That doesn't sound good." Angel said as he realized that the sirens were getting louder. "That might have something to do with my fight." He then pulled lien out his jacket pocket. "Here, take this and get out of here."

"But, I can't-

"Don't worry about it, I actually took that from those chumps I beat up." He said, nonchalantly interrupting Blake.

"You what?!"

"I'm not proud of it, but they were jerks and I'm kinda strapped for cash at the moment." He said as the sirens got even louder. "Now go before they take both of us."

"Why don't you come with me?" Blake asked with hope.

"Normally I'd actually be miles away by now, but there were probably a handful of witnesses." Angel said as he looked around. "I'll probably just get a slap on the wrist or something for disturbing the peace." He said nonchalantly.

"Will I ever see you again?" She said, with concern for her new friend.

"I don't know, probably, good luck with being a huntress." He said as he waved bye to Blake.

"Thanks, you too." She said as she took off in to the nearby ally and waved bye to him.

When he turned around, a police car pulled over in front of him.

"Did you witness a group of boys fighting with another boy?" One of the policemen asked as he got out of his car.

"Does being the guy that won the fight count?" Angel asked while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Get in the car, you're coming with us." The cop demanded.

"Alright, had nothing else to do." Angel said as he walked toward the passenger door. "Shotgun!"

The policeman then gave him a harsh glare.

"Or not?" He asked nervously as he walked toward the back of the police vehicle. 'Well shoot, this is gonna be a long day, maybe I should've ran with Blake.' He thought, as the police car made its way to the police station.

_Chapter 1 is done, I've had this idea for a while, but I've just been too lazy to write. Anyways thanks for reading, I'll try to update every other week, but college doesn't exactly give me free time. The fighting scene wasn't that good, but it was my first try and he was fighting scrubs, so go easy on me. Feedback is appreciated, tell me what's on your mind, some notes or advice would also be good. Review, pm, whatever, just tell me what you think. Coming soon, Chapter 2: Nice to meet you._


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You**

"Hey, uh, police people, don't I get one of those one phone call things?" Angel said, as he looked around the interrogation room that he was being held in for what seemed like hours.

"Who exactly are you going to call?" a gruff voice from beyond the door of the interrogation room said. "Didn't you say you live on the streets?"

"I don't know, pizza? I was on the way to get lunch when y'all grabbed me, and it's been like two hours!" Angel yelled as he punched the door.

"Hey! Just sit down and stay quiet, someone wants to talk to you."

"Uh, this is bogus, how long am I gonna be here?"

"It's not like you have anywhere to be."

Angel was then struck by the policeman's statement. "Good point, not cool to bring up, but good point." He then sat in the chair and dropped his head on the table. "Ain't this some shit?"

"What exactly is 'some shit'?"

"Huh?" Angel then looked to see the man who had just entered the room.

A middle-aged man with grey hair and brown eyes. His attire consisted of an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest with a green undershirt underneath, dark green pants, black shoes, a dark-green scarf and a small pair of sunglasses on his face. He also walked with a cane tucked under his arm, two slices of pizza in his left hand and a coffee mug in his right hand.

"Uh, and you are?" Angel asked as he looked at the strange man with a raised brow.

"Excuse my late introduction, you may call me Ozpin. Here is some pizza that you asked for." Ozpin said as he put the plate of pizza on front of the boy. He then paused and looked straight into his eyes for a few seconds before finally siting down.

"Dude, pizza, alright talk, what do you need? And do you have any RT Cola?" Angel said as he started eating the pizza.

"I'm sorry, I do not believe there is any here at the station, but that is beside the point, I've come to talk with you Mr. Angel." Ozpin said after taking a sip from his mug.

"Alright, shoot." Angel then gave the pizza a questioning look. "Wait, where'd you get this pizza?"

"Don't worry about that." Ozpin assured as he took another drink from his mug. "Now, how did you learn to fight like this?" Ozpin then showed a video on his scroll that had Angel fighting the four young men from this afternoon.

"Ah I look awesome, wait how did you record this?"

"Security cameras, but again I ask, where did a thirteen year old boy learn how to do this?"

"I grew up in the streets, and when you grow up on the streets, you either learn to fight or end up dead."

"How unfortunate."

"That's life Oz."

"Be that as it may, I doubt you would learn how to fight like this just from living on the streets." Ozpin said suspiciously.

"They're just a few scrubs, they weren't much."

"I've actually looked into them, those four young men may not have been top of their class, but they still do have more training than yourself." Ozpin then proceeded to size up Angel. "Not to mention they are all bigger and older.

"I know how to protect myself, some people looking after me taught me how to fight."

"And just where are these 'people'?"

"Don't know, I left them about a week ago."

"So, you are living on your own, where?"

"Here and there, wherever I can."

"So, tell me about how you were able to disappear and reappear during your little scuffle?"

"Semblance, I call it Flash Jump, it's basically teleportation, only with a cooler name."

"I see." Ozpin took another sip from his mug. "That is quite a unique and handy semblance."

"I use it when I need it."

"What about your weapon, this is quite unique as well." Ozpin said as a police officer walked in and handed Ozpin Angel's sword.

"I made it myself, I call it a Whiptana and named it Scorpion. I like classic weapons more than ones that are half gun." Angel said with a grin. "Plus no one expects a sword to also be a whip."

"Named after the way a scorpions tail works? Versatile, unique, and deadly in the right hands." Ozpin said as he examined the blade. "How did you create this?"

"A friend of mine gave me the tools and showed me how to forge the sword, I did some tweaking and after three years and 5 models, I had the completed Scorpion. And yeah, I named after the way a scorpion's tail works, plus it sounds cool."

"Quite impressive, how long have you been using it."

"About two years now."

"So you started working on this when you were eight and completed it at age eleven, remarkable."

"Well, I needed something to defend myself, I had to work hard to develop it and even harder to put it to good use."

"Your hard work shows, now what are your plans for the future?"

"My plans?" Angel said as he had a questioned look. "Well, I was gonna try to apply to Signal Academy, I know Patch is kind of far, but it's my best bet."

"So, you want to be a Hunstman and fight monsters."

"It's not just that, I've been through some things and done things I'm not proud of." Angel said as he looked down at his feet and tightened his fist. "So I wanna be someone who can protect people that can't protect themselves. I want to make up the mistakes I have made."

"Your thirteen, how many mistakes could you have made?"

"More than I should have."

"Well, Signal is a fine school, but do you know what I think of you going to Signal?" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"What?"

"I believe it is a waste of time and talent."

"What!?" Angel said as he looked at Ozpin with anger. "You think I'm not good enough for Signal?"

"Correct, I think you deserve better."

"Huh?"

"You truly do not know who I am, do you?" Ozpin said with a slight smile.

"Uh, no."

"I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Wait, what?" Angel said as he looked at Ozpin with a ridiculous look. "You're the Headmaster of Beacon?"

"Correct and I'd like to offer you the chance to attend my academy."

"Whoa, are you- are you serious?" Angel stammered as he still cannot believe what he heard. "Dude, I'm like thirteen with no experience, I can't go to Beacon."

"Your skill is well above anyone your age, and I believe with the proper training and guidance, you can become a great Huntsman."

"You ain't messin with me? This is legit?"

"Yes this is 'legit' as you say. I want you to come to my academy and hone your craft."

"Alright, I'm in." Angel then had a smirk on his face. "Maybe this'll be fun."

"I look forward to you attending." Ozpin said as he stood up to leave. "For now here is some lien, get some school supplies and new clothes, and I'll see you in a week." Ozpin said as he was stepping out the door. "Also, go to the Gauntlet Hotel, I have a room ready for you there. Good luck, Mr. Angel."

"Thank you Headmaster Ozpin, I won't let you down."

Ozpin turned around and gave Angel a light smile then left.

"I still believe you are making a big mistake with this child." A woman said to Ozpin as he stepped out of the interrogation room.

She had blond hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were light green with a pair of ovular shaped glasses covering them. She was wearing a form fitting whit long sleeve suit that exposed cleavage, and a black business skirt. Lastly she had a tattered cape attached to her back.

"I'm well aware of you doubts about the boy Glynda, but he may one day be a great protector of our land."

"And what exactly makes you believe this?"

"He show great promise and potential, if no one were to guide him or worse, someone with ill intention were to guide, there's no telling what could happen."

"So you want him to go to Beacon before someone else gets their hand on him." Glynda said with a thinking look. "But still, he is far too young to attend Beacon."

"Unfortunately others do not believe that, if they see him as a soldier or a warrior, they are going to use him as one, regardless of age." Ozpin said as he looked back at the door with a grim expression. "We need to protect him, until he could protect himself."

"But there are a number of kids just like him, what makes him different?"

"His eyes, there are something different deep inside his eyes."

"Like what exactly."

"Promise, inner strength, loyalty, and something else even I cannot fully comprehend." Ozpin said as he and Glynda left the police station. "But like I said, he belongs at Beacon."

"If you insist, but I do not like the idea of an undisciplined thirteen year old child attending a school for Huntsmen."

"He'll do fine, I'm sure of it."


	3. Beacon

Chapter 3: Beacon

'_Ok, I'm going to Beacon, I'm gonna be a Huntsman, I'm… gonna throw up.' _

Angel was boarding the airship that will soon be taking him to Beacon. He was nervous about attending his new school.

'_Alright, calm down. No one knows you, you're gonna be a new person, you've even got new clothes.' _

He looked at the clothes he was wearing, curtesy of the lien given to him from Professor Ozpin. His old torn up clothes have been replaced by newer cleaner ones. He was now wearing black and red Sky Michaels shoes, black cargo shorts, a dark red t-shirt with a black scorpion, and an opened black zip-up hoodie. The only remains from his old outfit were his sword and holster as well as the small pack he kept on his left leg.

After calming down, he waited as the bullhead had started its departure.

'_This is the first time I've been in a bullhead, it's actually kinda cool.'_

Angel looked at his surroundings. Inside the bullhead he saw many other students eagerly awaiting their arrival to Beacon Academy, one of the best combat schools in Remnant. As he looked around the giant air ship, he noticed a huge difference between him and the other students.

'_I am really short.' _He then had a down cast look on his face with his head drooped down. _'Even the girls are a lot taller than me.' _Considering he was four years younger than the other students, it should be expected that he would be the shortest.

"Hey kid, why the long face?"

Angel looked up to see who was talking to him. He was 6'3 with pale white skin, blonde hair and golden-yellow eyes. He was wearing yellow and orange Sky Michaels shoes, black jeans with gold shin guards, and an orange dress shirt with an open yellow coat jacket over it. On his back was a spear holder with spear in it and he had a small wrist mounted shield on his left wrist.

"Nothin, just contemplating my very existence." Angel said in a depressed voice.

"Whoa, heavy." The boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Anyway, I'm Helios, Helios Solaris, but call me Hel." He then extended his hand to Angel.

"Sup Hel, names Angel." Angel said as he shook Hel's hand. "Sorry about that, I'm just a little nervous about attending Beacon."

"No offense dude, but you look kinda young for Beacon." Hel said as he looked and Angel questionably.

"Nah, you right. I'm actually thirteen."

"You're thirteen?" Helios then proceeded to look around at his surroundings. "Wait, am I- am I on the right bullhead?"

"Probably, I'm actually a student at Beacon to, well a possible student. We still need to pass initiation."

"Wait, your thirteen and you're gonna be going to Beacon?"

"Uh, yeah." Angel said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Damn, you must be hardcore or something."

"Or something, yeah. Long story short, Ozpin allowed me to enroll after meeting me at jail."

Hel then looked at Angel with a half amused half confused look. "You live a strange life don't you?"

"Meh, if we become Huntsmen, none of us are going to have normal lives."

"Fair point. How'd you get roped in jail?"

"The usual, group of punks were picking on a little girl. I beat them up. Cops came and got me."

"Ah, yes, the usual." Hel said as he smirked at Angel.

"You're very sarcastic, I like you." Angel said as he smirked back.

"I try." Hel said as he did a mock bow. "You're cool and all, but I should probably look for my cousin Oak."

"He easily lost or something."

"He's very impulsive and liable to start a fight with someone." Hel then proceeded to put on a thinking face and rub his chin. "Actually, he might have already pissed someone off."

"I know the type, alright, well see ya later." Angel said as he walked pass Hel.

"Yeah, peace." Hel said as he walked the other way.

'_He seemed cool. Alright, now all I gotta do is get through the rest of today and tomorrow I can show what I can do.'_ Angel was walking, lost in his own thoughts, when he accidently bumped into someone and fell.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." A famine voice with a slight accent said.

"No, it was my fault." Angel said as he picked himself up off the ground. "I wasn't really paying attention." Angel then saw who he bumped into.

She looked about 5'9 with a slender build and had pale white skin with long brown hair and equally brown eyes. She was wearing black combat boots, black pants with a vertical gold stripe on the outer side of each leg, brown V-neck zip-up shirt with mid-length sleeves that exposes her mid-section and a stitched heart logo above her right breast. She also had a black quiver on her back that had gold stripes on the side and a brown bow in her left hand. There also appeared to be a pair of brown bunny ears at the top of her head.

'_Huh, rabbit faunus, haven't met one yet.' _

"It's not entirely your fault, I've been walking around and fidgeting the entire time." The girl assured Angel.

"I'm assuming you're nervous too?" Angel asked.

"Is it that obvious?" The girl asked embarrassed.

"The fidgeting gave it away."

"Right." The girl then tried to collect herself. "I'm not usually like this, I'm just nervous thinking about tomorrow's initiation.

"Meh, I think that's gonna be the easiest part." Angel said nonchalantly. "Just me, my sword, and a bunch of soon to be dead Grimm."

"You sound confident." The girl said with a small smile.

"Excited is more like it, haven't done anything like this for a while."

"Really?" She asked, a little surprised. "I know most junior combat schools don't let their students encounter Grimm much, but didn't you fight some before graduation?"

"I actually didn't attend a combat school."

"You didn't!?" The girl screamed surprised.

"Ow, my ears." Angel said as he winced.

"Oh, sorry. I can be a bit over reactive." The girl said embarrassed.

"I just noticed we haven't even introduced ourselves."

"Oh, you're right. My name is Charmeuse Scarlatina." Charmeuse said as she introduced herself.

"Angel."

"No family name?"

"I don't really wanna talk about that." Angel said as he had a crestfallen look.

"Oh, um, I'm terribly sorry." Charmeuse said as she tried to apologize.

"It's ok, you didn't know."

"Um-

Before she could finish, a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch popped up. "Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Wow, that scared the hell outta me." Angel said as he put his right hand over his heart.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is "our" turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

"That doesn't put any pressure on us at all." Charmeuse said sarcastically.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"How do you look at it?"

"I don't."

"Hmm, good point."

The bullhead then proceeded to descend over Beacon Academy.

"It looks like we're getting ready to land."

"Looks like it."

The bullhead was hovering just above the school as it slowly started to descend. After landing, Angel and Charmeuse and the rest of the students exited the bullhead.

'_This place is soo huge!' _

"Wow, I didn't expect Beacon to look this….big." Charmeuse said as she looked nervously at the school. "Kind of intimidating isn't it?"

"A little, but it kinda looks like a theme park."

"Huh, now that you mention it, it sort of does." Charmeuse said as her eyes sharpened only to go back to normal after a few seconds.

Angel then looked around and noticed that the other students had already left as he and Charmeuse gawked at the school.

"Hey Charm, where'd everybody go?"

"Oh, they must have already gone to courtyard for orientation."

"Do you know where that is?"

"Of course, don't you have a map?"

"No, where'd you get a map? Were they in the bullhead?"

"No, they were in the Beacon Handbook."

"Handbook?" Angel said as he looked confused. "There's a handbook!?"

"Uh, yes?" Charm said as she started to look confused. "Are you sure that you're enrolled here. Because I've had my handbook for a month."

"Well that explains it, Ozpin snaked me."

"Well, let's go to the courtyard. If you want, you can read my handbook later."

"Oh, thanks. Remind me to do that later."

Angel and Charm made their way to the courtyard for orientation.

"Made it kinda early."

"It'll probably start soon, I heard that Professor Ozpin is very casual about orientation."

As Angel and Charm were talking, someone noticed the two and made their way towards them.

"Ange!"

"Hm?" Angel said as Charm and himself turned around to see who called him.

"Hey Ange, it's been a while." Hel said as he approached Angel and Charm, while another boy his age followed him.

"Oh, Hel, what's up?" Angel said as him and Hel fist bumped.

"Nothing much, oh and this is my cousin, Oak Pyro." Hel said as he introduced his cousin.

He was 5'9 with an athletic build, he had pale white skin with orange spikey hair and matching orange eyes. He was wearing orange and black sneakers, black cargo shorts with two orange belts(one regular and another half hanging off his waist), an orange muscle shirt, and a black sleeveless open jacket with two fireballs about to hit each other on the back. He was also wearing a black collar and a pair of black and orange headphones on his neck, along with black and orange gauntlets on his hands.

"So you're the kid that Hel told me about, nice to meet ya Ange." Oak said as he extended his fist to Angel.

"Yeah, same." Angel said as he fist bumped Oak.

Oak then noticed Charm standing next to Angel.

"I think my heart just stopped, what is your name beautiful?" Oak asked as he extended his hand out to Charm.

"Uh, my name is Charmeuse Scarlatina, but call me Charm." Charm said as she nervously shook his hand.

"Charm, what a name fitting of such beauty-

Hel then used this opportunity to hit Oak on the top of his head with his spear.

"Yeah, that's enough of that." Hel then nervously rubbed his neck as he introduced himself to Charm. "Sorry about my cousin, he's an idiot who thinks he's a gift to woman. I'm Helios Solaris by the way, call me Hel."

"Nice to meet you Hel." Charm said as she shook his hand.

"Dude! Why are you busting my game!?" Oak said as he started arguing with Hel.

"Game? You have no game. That grumpy dude that almost kicked your ass has more game than you."

"I could take that guy and you know it."

"Sure, he was this close to turning you into a human popsicle."

"He wishes, I could take anyone here."

"Is that why I win every spar we've been in?" Hel said as he smirked at Oak.

"I never fight serious and you know that."

"Really?" Hel said as he put his hand on the spear on his back. "How about we go at it right now?"

Oak then took a boxing stance and showed that his gauntlets had different dust on the back of each of his knuckles. "I could use a few good practice swings before tomorrow."

"Um, shouldn't we do something about this?" Charm asked as she looked at Angel nervously.

"Probably, but I wanna see how it turns out. 50 lien on Hel, his spear will probably give him much better reach." Angel said as he watched the two cousins continuing their argument.

"No, we can't let them fight, especially hear in front of everyone." Charm said as she noticed some of the other students looking at the fighting cousins.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Angel sighed as he approached the boys. "Girls, girls, you're both pretty, but why don't we save it for the poor grimm that we're gonna slaughter tomorrow."

Unfortunately Angel's words did not stop the two cousins from preparing to fight one another. Just when they were about to strike, they were interrupted by an announcement via speakers.

"**Ahem, to the two young gentleman in the back, please do not start a fight or the two of you will be kicked out of Beacon without even taking the initiation test."**

The two boys then turned and noticed the voice belonged to Miss Glynda Goodwitch, who was currently glaring daggers at them.

"She looks like she could kill us with her eyes alone." Hel whispered to Oak.

"I'm both terrified and attracted to her right now."

"Stop talking."

The two then lowered their weapons and apologized to Miss Goodwitch.

"**Thank you, now please direct your attention to Headmaster Ozpin." **Glynda said as Ozpin approached the mic.

"**I'll…keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need or purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."**

Ozpin then proceeded to take his leave as Glynda approached the mic.

"**You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." **Glynda then took her leave, as did many of the other students.

"Why do I feel like he says the same speech every year?" Hel said as he the others followed the other students to the ballroom.

"I don't know, I think that whole 'wasted energy' bit was about you tow." Angel said as he pointed at Hel and Oak.

"How come I haven't punched you yet?" Oak asked as he glared at Angel.

"I don't know, I'm pretty?" Angel shrugged.

"I think we should focus more on tomorrows test." Charm suggested, trying to change the subject. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Not sure, but I heard that of the eighty of us here, only sixteen of us are going to pass tomorrow." Hel said nonchalantly.

"Only sixteen!?" Charm practically screamed.

"Well that's concerning." Angel commented.

"Dude that's like, a third of us or something." Oak added.

"It's actually twenty percent, but yeah the odds aren't good." Hel said.

"Meh, I'll pass for sure." Angel said as he put his arms behind his back.

"What makes you so confident brat?" Oak asked Angel.

"Because I'm awesome, duh."

"Seriously, why haven't I decked you yet?"

"I'm charming?"

Oak then shook his fist at Angel, until he got an idea. "So, Charm, any idea on who your partner's gonna be?" Oak asked Charm as he stood in front of her. "Because I am currently available."

"Um, I haven't really thought of it, but I doubt that we get to choose our partners or teams." Charm said as she nervously backed away from Oak.

"You're probably right, but I'm sure that fate will bring us together."

"I don't think it will."

"Well, he's persistent, I'll give him that." Angel said to Hel as they watched Oak attempt to hit on Charm.

"It's like watching a puppy chase a ball that was never thrown." Hel said as he covered his eyes in an attempt to not see the train wreck before him.

"Well, might as well get ready for tomorrow, it's gonna be a long day." Angel said as they entered the ballroom.

"Yeah, should be fun though." Oak said.

"You're probably gonna fail." Hel told Oak.

"Enough fighting, tomorrow's gonna be the biggest day of our lives. Aren't any of you taking it seriously?" Charm asked the three boys.

Angel, Hel and Oak then looked at each other, before turning back to Charm, each with their own smirk.

"Nah, I'm gonna pass easily/ Piece of cake/ Where's the fun in that?"

_I know I haven't been updating this as often as I originally stated, it's due to a combination or personal problems, character creation and laziness. Thank you to the few people who are actually reading this, the next few chapters might be slow, due to character development, but the next chapter is the initiation test so there will be a lot of grimm killing. I do have artwork of the characters, but they are cheap chibi characters I made with a chibi maker, because I do not have any artistic skills whatsoever. I will not release them until both team ARCH and HALO have been revealed. Also, I want to give a shoutout to SpinLord, who is writing a great Naruto/Angel Beats crossover called "Place to Try". It's a great story that I've read about 6 times, he's also given me some advice on my own story, so check him out, he's pretty cool._


End file.
